This invention relates to the fabrication by etching or like processes of dielectric plates, sheets or films having electrical conductors selectively disposed on their surfaces and has particular relationship to such fabrication for the purpose of forming the insulators and conductors of functional solid-state circuit components. Lindberg patent discloses a method for producing perforated dielectric plates or sheets of substantial thickness, particularly of polyimide. The ultimate sheets produced are typically about 11/2 inch square and the holes in these sheets are usually circular and typically about 0.005 inches in diameter. When these sheets form the base for circuit components, the holes serve for electrical connection between terminals on opposite surfaces of the sheet.
It is an object of this invention to convert sheets, such sheets as those created as taught by Lindberg patent or like sheets, to a form lending itself readily to the fabrication of solid-state circuit interconnection devices or modules. Such circuit interconnection devices or modules include chips (integrated circuits) and it is another object of this invention that, in the conversion of the sheets, they be adapted to receive and cooperate in the support of these chips, with backdown mounting of active devices for effective cooling, and to provide ready connections to the terminals of the chips and at the same time to provide the converted sheets with ready facilities for bonding to a substrate.